


Wings or Horns

by It_be_Angsty_Viro



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_be_Angsty_Viro/pseuds/It_be_Angsty_Viro
Summary: Both an Angel and a Demon had fallen into this society, both fell in love and in the test of fate, they had a child born with as a split being of Horns and Wings.Throughout his years, he has hid his true nature, but in some years his secret has now been revealed.Amamiya Ren faces his troubles with not flying colours, but we shall see where the road takes him and who shall side him of his true self.





	1. A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK EVERYONE! 
> 
> After the long accident of a bug that had my stories deleted, i have a new one written for you! Glad to say i’m back on track! And i hope every one shall enjoy this one!
> 
> Thank you again for supporting me! Have a good one!

“_Your wings are your beauty, and your horns are your fury._” A voice said, “_Take pride of them, you will always be our special boy._” And as the bright light fades he sees two familiar faces, his Father’s and Mother’s, her hand has cupped his cheek and he felt their warm smiles pierce his very soul.

“_Everyone shall be confused of what you are._” His mother said, “_It seems that the world will not be so kind to what we are, to what you are._”

“_But do not be alarmed, son._” His father said, _You’re strong right? Just like your papa! Always stay safe my boy, we love you very much._”

The words of his father echoed as the bright light came to darkness, and in darkness he saw nothing, not until another stream of light shined through his eyes, fluttering them open as he see his ceiling.

He was back again in the real world, he rose up from his bed and into a sitting position, as he looked around he found himself in his room.

He sighed, he brushed his fingers through his hair, each finger tip touching his very scalp, his hair was as messy as always, but it looked elegant, something you wouldn’t have expected.

He rubbed his eyes, and at the far reaches of his bedroom, where his mirror dresser was he saw his old glasses. He remembered the times when he was in high school, how he got here in Tokyo in the first place.

“As you said mother.” He said, “They are not always kind.”

He swung his legs to the side, as his feet touched the ground and stood up, he was still wearing his Pajamas, he looked at the window, and to his surprise snow, it was Winter and he needed to dress occasionally for the right season.

He got up and took a bath, he wanted to get out enjoy the nice weather that was falling in the streets.

After his warm bath he chose what outfit he wanted to go out with, he wore his underwear of course, next is some black pants, he wrapped a belt around his waist, he proceeds to wore a black shirt, and he also wore a wallet chain, then he grabbed a black trench coat.

He grabbed his keys and of course his wallet, he wore this beautiful feather styled ring, and he goes downstairs, a very noir classic style with a sprinkle of modernisation, which turns his little bumbled home into a mysterious and unique masterpiece.

He got out of his home and locked it to make sure no one breaks in, he has his Motorcycle parked inside his work shop from the side of his house, he drives a 1943 Rikou Sidecar, well.. without the sidecar part.

He salvaged this from an old Junk shop, and he made it into his own, it was full of rust, no wheels, dead engine, but with hard and dedicated work he made run beautifully again.

And with that he took out his Motor and rode it out into the steets.

### 

He rode down the streets of Shibuya to a Café that has grown famous since then, Café LeBlanc now in the reaches of the far far crowds. He parked by the side of the building where the two wheelers are reserved for.

He walks up to the front of the Café and heads to the entrance, _CLING CLANG_ The sound of the bell rings throughout the Café, and inside it wad playing some Jazz music, a smooth tone and from he can hear it’s one of Chet Baker’s work.

“_With love to lead the way!_”  
A soft singing voice, sang throughout the Café, whilst the song continues with delight.

He had gone up to the stool and a familiar face had seen him.

“And what can i get-“ A orange haired girl with bun on said as she was about to continue until she turns around, “Big Bro!!” She exclaimed.

“Hey Futaba.” He said giving her a warm smile.

She exits the counter to rush over to him, to give a big warm hug, “I didn’t know you’d be hear Renny, i would’ve alarmed Sojiro but you know as always.” She said as she looks at the stage.

There was a tiny area where the Jazz music was coming from, and as Ren turns around he saw the boss himself, in his usual all white and pink suit, and his signature goatee.

Rain chuckles, “Boss still got it huh.” He said.

He saw a familiar blonde haired man on the drums playing the funky beat, and a familiar blue haired boy on the piano.

“Sot the Phantom Thieves became the Phantom Beats?” He said.

“Ever since the Café started here he wanted to include it, brings out more customers he says.” Futaba said, “Buuut enough of that, what are you doing here?”

“Can’t i visit my family?” He said with a smirk.

“That’s not what i meant!” Futaba exclaimed, “Still with the teasing? Really? Even now?”

“More like messing with you.” Ren said, “But yeah even now.”

Futaba sighed at the fact she can’t escape his never ending teases and corny jokes, “Alright alright.” She said, defeated, “So the usual?” She asked.

“The usual.” He said as he taps his fingers as Futaba walks out to serve his drink and breakfast.

_”Thank you!”_ The familiar man said from the background, involving with the claps and cheers from the crowd.

And a top of that, he heard a lady from his left, and there some two voices sharing the same audible laugh.

### 

“_Please, i don’t want any trouble, and im not interested._” It was faint, because of the cheering but he heard right through it, someone was in trouble.

He looked at the direction and he saw two men behind this woman, he doesn’t recognise the faces of the guys but he recognises the woman.

“_Student Council President, Makoto Niijima._” He thought to himself.

“Aw come on!” The man behind her from her right said, “It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah!” The one from the left added, “I’m sure you’re bored out of your mind.”

He could tell the discomfort coming from her voice and face, he needed to do something, so he stood up and walk towards them.

“Please.. can yo-“ The girl was about to say something but she was cut off by someone who was walking towards them.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Ren said.

“And who the hell are you?” The man said.

She saw a familiar face, that unkept hair, that face of pure anger, she knows that face all too well, the shadow and the aura the man emits, it could only be one. “Ren?!” Makoto exclaimed.

“Why don’t you leave her alone.” He said, “And we won’t have anymore problems.”

Both men chuckled, “You think you can beat us? Really?”

As he says that he takes the drink from Makoto’s table, and splashed it on Ren’s trench coat.

Both mean laughed at the sight, but Ren had anger boiling inside him, everyone saw what the man did to Ren, and his friends from upstage saw his balled up fists, they knew what was about to go down.

They all gave their looks at each other and smiled, Boss man Sojiro picked up the guitar from his side.

_Dow dow deedow dow do dow_

The blonde boy picks up on this and starts. He slams his kick and snare.

The flurry of emotion resembling Ren’s, “_Vento D’oro huh, they always know._”

Suddenly a Sax plays completing the music it self.

Ren tossed his beautiful trench coat aside, and balls up his fist, “Such low lives like you are a pain in the ass.”

The man who splashed Ren’s coat got fuelled with anger, “THAT’S IT!” He exclaimed as he rushes towards Ren.

He swing his right arm heavily at Ren, but he dodges it quickly landing a left hook at the man’s face! The man quickly recovers and throws a left straight, Ren ducks and goes to the left landing a right hook to the gut.

While this was happening the other partner rushed Ren and tried to pin him down by tackling him. But Ren stood strong and elbows the man’s back.

Elbow after elbow he soon get’s him off and delivers a knee to the bridge of his nose, Ren could feel the bone breaking and the man’s nose started bleeding.

The other recovered from Ren’s gut punch and takes out a knife, he swipes it right on Ren’s shoulder, resulting into a cut, Ren only hissed and grabbed the man’s wrist twisting it making him drop the knife, as it drops down to the floor he kicks it far out, and pulls him in and delivers a knee to the groin.

The man yelped in pain as his area was completely broken, Ren stood in a menacing stance, and as the man rose up again with the bleeding nose he charges at Ren.

_STATIC_  
The music begun to breakdown as a piano starts playing.

He charges at Ren with full speed ready to swing, he punches directly at Ren, it was about to connect to Ren’s face.

“REN!” Makoto yelped as she saw it was about to connect, but she quickly gasped as she saw Ren caught the fist with his right hand.

He tossed the mans fist, he took a deep breath, and beats down on the fool, blow after blow he sends him flying with one final punch!

Cheers from the crowd can be heard, and few cheering at their drinks. Everyone cheered for Ren he was the star of this morning.

“YOOO RENREN!” A blonde boy said running off to him, “That was sick tastic! Dudeeee! You were like one of those anime’s.”

“I will have to agree with Ryuji, Ren.” The blue haired boy said, “It was a true piece of art.”

“Hey Ryuji, Hey Yusuke.” He said, “They got what they deserve.”

“Totally.” Sojiro said, “But you didn’t have to beat them down badly like that.” He said witha chuckle.

“Sorry boss.” Ren said, as he rubs the back of his head.

“Oh please, do it more often.” He chuckles, “More less customers like them. It’s a win from here on out.”

“Ren!” Makoto yelped as she was worried while this was happening, “Are you okay?! You got a cut!”

Ren didn’t even noticed, but he just shrugs it off, “I’ll clean it up later it’s not that much of an injury like we faced in the you know.”

“Still, we’re going to clean this up Mister.” She said, with that voice everyone knew to obey what she says.

“Sheeesshhh.” Ryuji exclaimed, “Seems like she never changed huh.” He continued, “On the contrary it’s nice seein you again bud.”

“Yes we did quite miss your presence, after all, you and haru were the ones to go.” Yusuke said.

“Wait didn’t you go abroad as well?” Ryuji said.

“Oh.. right.” He said.

They both started laughing and Ren joins in at Yusuke’s forgetfulness.

“You kids never changed, even after all these years.” Sojiro said.

### 

“Food is re- Holy shit what the fuck?” Futaba exclaimed at the sight of two grown ass men lying on the floor knocked out.

“Futaba med-kit!” Makoto said.

“Roger.” She said as she kneeled down and grabbed a med-kit from below the counter and tossed it to Makoto.

Makoto ushered Ren to her seat and opens up the Med-kit and patches up Ren.

“You idiot!” Makoto said, “You could’ve been hurt you dummy!”

Ren couldn’t help but chuckle, “_Well Mom it seems that, there is some people in this world, who are kind enough to us. I’m sure of it._”

“I’m sorry.” Ren said, “They looked like they were bothering you, so i had to step in.”

Makoto sighed, “Yes.. they were..” She said, “But i thank you Ren, really but don’t put yourself into those dangerous situations.”

“I can handle it Makoto.” Ren said.

“Ren we’re not in the other world anymore.” Makoto said, “You can die here, there’s no healing powers or anything.”

“I know i know.” Ren said, he knows there’s no more point in complaining, “I’ll be more careful okay.”

“Good.” She said with relief, but she remembers his coat, “Wait Ren! What about your coat?! It’s covered in coffee.”

“Oh that?” Ren said, “It’s okay it’s kinda warm here anyways thanks to the heater i installed.”

Whilst they were talking Futaba hands Ren’s food over. She sets it on the table, “Eat.” She said as she walk away leaving the two some privacy.

“Oh.. wow.” Makoto said.

“What is it?” Ren asked.

“It looks.. delicious.” She said.

“Well i was the one who thought her how to cook.” He said, “But of course the recipe comes from Boss.”

“Oh really?” She said, “Then i might ask the real chef the recipe.” She smirked.

“Oh don’t test me.” He said.

They both laughed and talked all day long, Ren had been gone for months and now he has returned, soon later they were joined by his other companions and they enjoy the morning by themselves.


	2. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of this morning, Ren and the others enjoyed their time for a while, until a certain event happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! Hope you guys enjoy this second chapter of Wings & Horns.
> 
> And i have to say it’s glad to be back to writing, again have fun!

The rest of the gang joined in Ren and Makoto’s table, to eat and share their stories while they were away. After the beat down of those two low lives things had been quieter and Sojiro was going solo on the stage.

“So.” Ryuji said, “What have we missed?” He asked Ren, “You’ve been gone for quite sometime dude.”

“Five months to be exact.” Yusuke said, “We would like to know you story.”

“Oh that.” Ren said, “Well i guess pretty much all of you are interested.”

Makoto just stayed quiet since she knew Ren was going to tell a very long story. She made herself comfortable, and sips on her drink that Futaba fixed up for her since the last drink was spilled right at Ren’s trench coat.

“Here’s how it goes.” Ren said.

### 

We see Ren in a little bar, he’s on a seat holding an old classic microphone, the band behind him starts playing, starting off with the drummer.

“Badum~ba~ting~ting~titing~”

“_Fly me to the moon~_”

“_Let me play amongst the stars~_”

Ren started singing a classic song, it was heard throughout the bar. The bar he was in was a classical type of bar, with stage just right up front, over the right we had the counter with the stools to go with, an in the center area is where the tables are set, mostly for two people, but at the side are for four people.

“_Let me see what spring is like~ on a Jupiter and Mars~_”

Ren continued singing throughout the nightly setting, he was wearing a white polo with suspenders on, and a little black boy tie, he was wearing black slacks and wearing the freshest black shoes.

### 

“YO! Hold on.” Ryuji exclaimed, “You mean to tell me you were out singing at bars?!”

“Is that.. so surprising?” Ren asked.

“Don’t get us wrong Ren.” Makoto said, “We were just surprised.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji said, “Sorry to cut yah off go ahead dude and get on with your story.”

“Right.” He said, “Now where was i.. Ah yeah.”

### 

Ren had continue singing to the night sky and as the song ended he had received applauses from everyone.

“This has been me Amamiya Ren, Thank you for tuning in at Saints Bar, enjoy your night.” He said.

He then exits the stage, and heads off to the counter. Once he approached the counter, the bartender turns around to greet him.

“Sup there hot shot.” She said, “Nice singing there.”

“Sup Talia.” Ren replied, “You know the stuff.”

She pours Ren a glass of Cocktail, “One Cocktail with an umbrella for our champ.” She said.

Ren takes the drink and sits casually. Talia suddenly speaks up, “So i need some help here.”

“Hmm?” Ren hummed, “What are you saying?”

“I said, we need another hand here.” Talia said, “It’s hard serving drinks here while i’m by myself.”

“And it’s quite boring and lonely serving by myself.” She added.

“You sure about that?” Ren said, “Lala will lose her favourite singer.” He added as he takes a sip of his drink.

“Don’t get your hopes up kid.” Talia said with a smirk, “You ain’t beating me yet.”

“I’ll get a hold of Lala alright.” Talia added, “I’ll see what i can do about it.”

“Well alright then.” Ren said.

He finishes up his drink, and he grabs his wallet and leaves a tip.

“Gotta go up there again. See yah Talia.” He said as he heads to the stage.

“Later kid.” She said with a smile.

### 

“And that’s how i ended going for 5 months, i was busy at the bar.” Ren said, “Working late, i needed to get some extra pay at the time.”

“What were you paying for?” Makoto asked him.

“Oh, just my house.” Ren said, “My families fortune has been passed down to me, along with some other things, but i needed a tiny bit more money to actually get started on my home.”

“Are you the only heir?” Yusuke said, “I thought that you would have siblings.”

“Yes i did.” Ren replied, “But sadly.. they didn’t make it..”

“Oh.. crap..” Ryuji said, “I’m sorry dude.. that’s probably too much for you.”

“Oh it’s okay man.” Ren replied, “It was ages ago anyways.”

While everyone was talking, _CLING CLANG_ the sound of the bell ringing from the Café rang through, everyone didn’t pay attention that much, but Ren slides in a stare to see who it is.

It was none other than a familiar blonde woman, wearing a casual clothing and her hair was not twin tails we know rather a straighten silky hair, while she also wears a coat, Ren was glad to see her, and i’m sure his other friends do.

The blonde woman noticed him and put her index finger on her lips, signalling him to be quite. Ren played along with her little plan and went straight back to talking with the others while keeping an eye on her.

She goes up behind Ryuji and listens to their conversation.

“So Ryuji.” Ren started it, to act the devious plan, “Any girls lately?” He said with a smirk.

“Huh? Oh!!” Ryuji said, “Yeah man! Ladies be wildin about me, after my drum sessions here i always get pictures.” He said while being so laid back to his seat, his hands behind his head.

Ren pointed at the others to where Ann was, and everyone exchanged waves and as soon they saw her, they knew what the plan would be.

“That is quite true.” Yusuke said, “After the sessions he would let them play with drum set.”

“You’re quite the ladies man Ryuji.” Makoto said.

“Yeah speaking of which.” Ren said, “There’s one right now behind your back.”

“Huh..?” Ryuji said.

He quickly turns around, to see Ann Takamaki herself right behind him. He sees a smiling Ann right behind him, he knows that this will not end well.

“Is that so? Huh?” Ann said, “How many were they babe?”

Ann said it what all men would fear, the tone of her voice, it’s a nightmare to all.

“Hehehe, _ehem_, heya hun, hehe..” Ryuji cowered.

Ren and the others just watch as how Ann tortured and scolded Ryuji, and the usual lovers quarrel.

They all laughed at everything that was happening, after that Ann grabbed a seat and sat right beside Ryuji.

“Screw you guys.” Ryuji said.

“Mmhmm.” Makoto hummed as she was still chuckling.

“Nice seeing everyone again.” Ann said, “It was certainly a surprise to see you Ren, but a more certain surprise from my boyfriend hmm.”

“Same to you Ann.” Ren said, “But unfortunately i have to go.” He said as he checks the time.

“Aww really?!” Ann said, “I just got here!” She while pouting.

“She’s right Ren.” Makoto said, “Are you sure you can continue? Is your injury okay again?”

“What don’t tell me you’re going to pout as well.” Ren said.

Makoto couldn’t help but get red by his comment, and still she pouts.

Ren stands up and grabs his coat from his table, “Don’t worry, i’ll make sure to treat you guys.” He said as he puts his coat over his shoulder since it was still soaked with coffee.

“And yes i’ll double yours Ann, now see you guys later.” He said as he waves back.

Makoto just stands up from her seat and goes to him, “I’ll accompany you, Don’t think you’re getting off that easy.”

As she does that, everyone on the table started shouting and cheering, Ann and Ryuji started making smooch noises.

Makoto stared back at them with her face being red. While Ren just turned slight pink, he then just grabs her shoulder and ushers her outside.

_CLING CLANG_

After they exist the Café, Futaba was just done with her work.

“Okay now where the fuck are those two?!” She said, “HOW CAN I KEEP MISSING EVERYTHING!”

### 

“It was nice seeing you again Ren.” She said while they were walking towards the parking area, “Thanks again for you know, keeping those two away from me.”

“It’s okay Makoto, anything for you.” Ren said, they reached his bike and Makoto was surprised about the bike he was riding.

“This.. is a war bike..” Makoto said, “How the hell did you get this, this was about years and years ago!”

Ren just shrugs, “Dunno, just found it in a junk shop.”

“Well.. interesting.” Makoto said, “Well this is my stop, i’ll see you again Ren.” She said giving him a warm smile.

Ren waves as Makoto has left to go back to the Café.

Ren was about to hop on his bike until, he heard footsteps.

“I told you! You’d pay for what you did!” A familiar voice said to Ren, he recognised that voice and turns around, he saw the two other men he beaten down, the other covering his nose with a cloth, and now they were accompanied by 4.

They each took out knives and was ready to threaten Ren, until an aura dispersed around him, he then turns around to everyone, and they were right up on him.

Ren then just rubs his hair, and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths.

“What?! You afraid now?!” They continued, “Are you gonna cry to your mommy!”

Ren then opens his eyes, crimson from his left, dark blue from his right, then long forward horns from above his both ears sprouts slowly.

The men step back, trembling with fear, confused of what is happening to this boy.

Ren then glares at every single one of them, he then grew a wide grin.

“So..” He said, his voice distorted seeming like to voices, “Who’s gonna cry now?”

“What the fuck!” The other man said.

Ren walks up to them menacingly at them, his eyes locked on their souls, he then stands right in front of them, his horns almost touching the man’s hair.

“I wouldn’t want you to shit yourself right now.” He said. “So what will it be? You want to go and forget about everything? Or get beaten to death?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I love you all!
> 
> (Don’t forget to follow me on Twitter @be_ viro for more doo doo)


	3. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confrontation of Ren with the other hooligans that started it in the first place, his secret has now been unraveled, now it was time to face the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! We had tests coming up so i needed to study, so i’m sorry that I didn’t post the chapter so soon! 
> 
> But it’s here now so enjoy!!

“So what will it be? You all forget about this or you get beaten?” Ren said, we see him confronting six men at the scene.

Two of them which were the very ones he had dealt with at the Café Leblanc, Ren stared at them, all of them cowered in fear as they were taken back from what this boy had just turned into.

“So what will it be boys?” Ren said, “This parking area is completely hidden you know, we could get rough.”

All of the six men looked at each other, “Hah! You think you could get us with that kid?” The man at the far right said, “All your tricks! You’ll pay for this!”

“Oh?” Ren said, “Fine, i warned you.” He said in a playful tone.

“RAHHH!” The man from the far left jumped at Ren, the knife firmly grasped at the palm of his hand, he tried to swipe at Ren, but he dodges it with ease.

All the other men then got their turn, the one with the broken nose rushed at him, trying to pin down Ren again, only to find it like earlier with Ren standing his ground.

“You already tried this earlier.” Ren said as he delivers blows on his back.

Only to find the other man who tried to swiped the knife earlier stabbed him in the back, Ren hissed and continued beating the man who is trying to pin him down.

The other four laughed as they just watched this poor boy getting minced by their companions, though that’s not what the man who stabbed Ren felt, he was confused on why Ren didn’t react all the much.

“HAAAAA!” Another man from the crowd started to rush Ren, trying to close line him, his arm connected but Ren didn’t budge at all.

“I said this! Is! Not!” He said between blow after blow, “Working!” And with the last final slam on the back, the man who tried pinning him down collapsed.

Ren then kicked him right in the head, and looked the one who tried to take him down as well, he still felt his arm so he grabbed it and delivers a mean hook! The man’s face got caved in.

“WHAT THE SHIT!” The other three exclaimed as they were shocked of what happened, they were certain that they had the boy, but what just happened to their companions.

Ren then turns to the man who stabbed him, he grabs him by the collar and drags him down to the pavement, and stomped him on his head.

The other three already lying down on the ground, while the other three yelled as they rushed Ren all together, the other one slipped out a gun and was left back, while the other two went ahead and got a fist fight with Ren.

The first one took a swing at Ren, but dodges it and grabs his arm in the process, he then knees it upwards breaking the bone, the man was left squealing at the ground.

The other gutted Ren with a mean punch, but all that happened was Ren grabbing his collar and head butting him, and he only one left was the one he kneed the groin of, the man was already pointing a gun on him, and Ren walked slowly towards him.

His hands were trembling, afraid he shot at point blank to find Ren’s shoulder, Ren was taken a back, but quickly rushed at him again taking a hold of his gun, the man tried to shoot only to find it locked, Ren had switched it to safety mode.

He then grabbed his collar, and pulled his face closer their eyes meeting each other.

“Now.” Ren said, his voice reverting back, only bits and grumbles have passed, “Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!”

The man just stared in his eyes, in fear he was quacking, but nothing happened just silence, not until Ren started laughing.

“Oh, oh!” He said as he wipes tears, “You should’ve seen your face, Now.” He said returned back to his demonic voice, “You will forget everything that happened, and live the rest of your life not knowing this event.”

Ren’s eyes glowed and at his pupils formed a cross, and glowed colours.

The man just looked at his eyes, and for few moments Ren let’s go of the man and sets him off.

“Well.. shit.” He said as he looks around of the piles of bodies, “At least they’re still breathing.”

### 

“Ren?” A familiar voice called out, “Is.. that you?”

He turned to look back, and he saw Makoto standing there, she has her hands to her chest, while she fiddles with her fingers.

Ren couldn’t believe, he was in shock, this wasn’t supposed to happen, this was only to scare them not for anyone to see.

“M-m-makoto..?” He said.

Instead of running away, Makoto only came closer to him, she saw his figure, his horns on his head, his dark blue and crimson eyes, she looks at the bodies at the floor, but she was relieved to see they were breathing.

“Is.. that really you Ren..?” She said.

“Don’t look at me!” He said, as he covers his face and tries to cover his horns.

“Ren..” Makoto said, she stepped towards Ren, coming closer and closer till they’re just arms away, she carefully let’s her arm out and gently grasps him.

“I’ve known for a while now..” She said.

Ren couldn’t believe what he heard, she knew? When? How did she knew that.. he was like that..?

“W-what..?” Ren said, “H-how..?”

“You kinda slipped it out.” She said, “When you were defending me from Eiko’s boyfriend back then, i noticed there was a bump on your head, when i took a closer look it looked like tiny horns sprouting.” She continued, “It shocked me at first but, my mother always told me not to judge a person for what they are in the outside.”

“And.. you’re not afraid?” He asked shyly.

“Why would i?” She said, “You haven’t done anything wrong towards me, towards our friends, you actually put yourself in these dangerous situations for us.” She blushed, “So no matter what you are, we’re always be your friend.”

“Just a friend huh..” He said while he was rubbing the back of his head.

Makoto blushed again, turning into a dark red.

Ren began to change back to his normal state, his horns returned back and disappeared to sparkles of red light, both his eyes returned to their ash grey colour.

“Come with me.” He said, “You’ve already found out about my identity, it’s time for an explanation.”

### 

_Vroom_

Ren and Makoto rode down the streets, the roar of his engine boomed throughout the city.

“Where are we headed?!” Makoto roared as the wind was muting her voice.

“You’ll see!” He replied with the same tone.

Ren boomed through.

### 

They both arrived at the destination, it was a bar titled, Saints Bar, it was a simple bar structure with it’s neon lights outside, blaring through the endless city street.

Ren parked his bike right beside a tight alley and wrapped chains so no one can steal it, not that anyone will since it’s such an old bike.

Ren accompanied by Makoto stepped right in front of the door, he took a deep breath and as he opened the door.

“WOOH! AKIRA IS HERE!” A cheery voice roared throughout the bar.

It was empty well except for a few people inside.

“Calm down Gregg.” A man said.

Ren stepped inside with Makoto and they saw six people inside. Two women were standing behind the counter of the bar, the other two were seated right at the stools, both mixed of genders, and the other might are a man and a woman seated on a table.

“Ren ren!!!” Gregg said, a man with black hair, he wore a black shirt with leather pants, he wore brown boots and was accompanied with a fashionable accessory on his neck.

“Please calm down Gregg.” Another man said, he has white hair, wearing a white polo, and black pants, he also was wearing leather shoes and has a dragon scaled ring on his left ring finger.

“Sorry Arthur.” He said while rubbing the back of his head.

“Good morning Ren! Hopefully you rode here with no problem.” A girl said, with short pearl hair, wearing a white long sleeve with black pants.

“You always worry too much about him Bea.” Talia said, “But you are the youngest so i guess it’s appropriate.”

“He’s our little brother here!” A girl said, “So it’s definitely appropriate!” A girl with a dress, the top area was white and the all over dress was black. She had a strong grey braided hair.

“Well Mae is right.” The guy next to Mae said, he wore a white shirt with black jeans, that has a certain black cross pattern printed on his shirt, he had silver hair which complements his entire outfit, “He get’s all the love here.”

“Fine you win Angus.” Talia said, while flicking her gorgeous long brown hair.

“Yeah, hey.” Ren said, “How’s everyone?”

“Well actually we’re just waiting for you.” Arthur said.

“Well.. okay.” He said, “We might have some company.”

All exchanged looks as he pulls Makoto inside, everyone felt a shock through their spine. They all whispered and murmured to each other as Ren and Makoto walked up to be in the middle.

“I can’t sense her Aura.” Talia said, “Ren, she’s not one of us.. isn’t she.” She said with a dead serious tone.

Ren nods to confirm her thoughts were correct.

“B-but she’s good!” Ren blurted out, “Honest!”

Everyone looked at each other again with wide eyes.

“Okay calm down Ren.” Arthur said, the tension eased up a bit as he calmly talked to Ren, “We understand, you got caught it was bound to happen anyways.” He looked at everyone and they started to laugh.

“W-wait.. i don’t get it.” Ren said, “Did everyone else here get caught? At some point?”

“Of course!” Gregg said, “Humans tend to get too nosy and accidentally bump into us.”

“_Humans..?_” Makoto whispered to Ren.

“_You’ll understand later._” He replied.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Talia looked at Makoto, “There’s no big deal, we’re not going to sacrifice you or anything.”

Makoto couldn’t help but to sound shocked.

“It’s okay really.” Bea said.

They all gave each other nods as they reveal to Makoto what they truly are.

Arthur, Mae, Bea, and Angus all changed into their true forms.

Arthur sprouted curly ram horns that sprouted to his back, his eyes changed into a beautiful blue shaded colour.

Both Angus and Mae sprouted a mini variant horns, and their eyes turned into a light sea colour.

And Bea sprouted a medium variant horn, and her eyes turned into a mushy light blue texture.

Up next Talia, and Gregg.

Talia sprouted 6 sets of wings behind her back, most likely resembling and Archangel, her eyes turned into crimson flame fuming her aura.

Gregg then sprouted four sets of mechanical wings, eyes turned into a blood red colour.

Makoto couldn’t believe what she was seeing, a group of demons and angels right in front of her, she heard that was only a common myth that they don’t even exist, let alone they are at peace. Since she always heard that they were always at war with each other.

“W-what..?” Makoto exclaimed.

She looked at her side to see Ren, changed his form, the same one she saw earlier but this time it’s different, two gorgeous wings the size of twice his body sprouted behind him.

“I.. um..” Ren said, “Meet my family... hehe..” He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

### 

After an immense shock, Talia ushered that both Ren and Makoto should sit tight, now the two are at the bar stool facing Talia and Bea.

“I don’t get it.” Makoto blurred out.

“What is sweetie?” Talia said.

“H-how are you guys together.” She said, “D-don’t get me wrong, I didn’t mean to offend anyone of you, but I don’t get how you’re together, i thought you guys were supposed to be at war.”

“That’s what they tell yah.” Gregg said, “Dunno how you humans got that information but it’s what you thought.”

“We were never at war.” Arthur said, “We had a very special bond living together between both of our races, it’s been a delightful millennium since.”

“Wait.. A millennium?!” Makoto exclaimed, “So you’re meaning to tell me that all of you you have lived for that long?”

“Oh of course not.” Arthur said.

“Ren ren is the most youngest one here!” Bea said, “We’re like in our two hundies.”

“But.. Ren is only 21.” Makoto said.

Mae giggles, “Multiply that by 3 Makoto-chan.”

Makoto thinks for a second and, “63! You’re 63 years old!” She exclaimed.

Ren kinda shrugs it off and rubs the back of his head.

“He’s but a child.” Arthur said, “So that’s why he’s our sweet little baby brother!” He said as he pinches the right cheek of Ren.

“You got that right.” Angus said, “Arthur here is the eldest of the group.”

“Hey! He’s only 500 years old!” Talia said, “I’m almost near his age!”

“Settle down Tal.” Bea said, “I’m older than you as well, it seems you’ve forgotten that.”

Talia sighs in defeat, “Alright Bea.” As she pouts.

“That’s also an example of the strong bond, between our race.” Gregg said, “These two lovers had it going for years and years now, we ain’t judging that.”

“Gregg’s right.” Angus said, “In our society we don’t judge wether you want to marry a demon, or an angel, we’re all the same anyways.”

“And Ren here is the off spring of such love.” Arthur said, “Half demon, half angel. A beautiful and powerful being born to life.”

Makoto looked at Ren and she couldn’t feel but to sorry for him, throughout his years on Shujin, he was treated so badly from his one simple act of justice, yet he the short end of the stick for it.

“Do you remember Lucifer?” Arthur asked.

“Oh the cast away Angel?” Makoto said.

“Lucifer was a kind soul, one of our Father’s most trusted and loyal Angel, an Archangel to be exact.” Arthur said, “He became a demon because, someone needed to rule over the fiery pits of hell it self.”

“At the time Hell was a mess!” Gregg said, “All these dead people attack the kingdom of hell! They were devouring each other like savages!”

“When good ol’ Lucy said that he wanted to go down there and fixed that mess.” Talia said, “Father couldn’t believe of what he had heard, but Lucifer insisted to do so and as he came down, the flames burned him.” She added, “And made the others like him, he was a gentle soul, and there was never a war, but as you know that hell is for all the bad people in the world, to suffer what they’ve done wrong.”

“Wow..” Makoto said, “I.. i never knew..”

“It’s getting late.” Ren said, “I think it’s time i accompany you home.”

“Ren is right!” Mae said, “We’re late again Angus!!!”

“Oh shit yeah!” Angus said, “Germ might be waiting for us!!!”

Both Mae and Angus sprinted for the door, “THANKYOUAGAINBYE!” Mae said as she closes the door.

“Those two siblings are.. something else huh.” Talia said.

“I must go as well.” Arthur said, “Library needs attending. What about you Gregg?”

“I’ll be coming with.” Gregg said, “I have stuff to do in the library anyways, gotta research on some mechanical parts on the way as well.”

Ren looks at both Talia and Bea, as they say farewell as Arthur and Gregg exits the building.

“We’re holding down the fort here.” Talia said, “Our home is right beside anyways.”

“Take care of Makoto-chan for me okay Ren.” Bea said, “We wouldn’t want that same experience happen to you.”

“Experience?” Makoto asked.

Talia quickly covered Bea’s mouth having to realise what she said, “It’s nothing!” She said in a panic, “Now go on!”

Talia shooed Ren and Makoto out, and as the door close behind the two, Ren heads to his bike.

“What was that about?” Makoto said.

“Oh it’s nothing.” Ren said, “I had a girl come over here back then, guess you could say things didn’t turn out.”

“_Wait.. he had an ex?_” Makoto thought to herself, but she quickly snapped, “_Why am i interested! I shouldn’t be thinking stuff like this!_”

Ren unwrapped the chains and set’s his bike at the side of the road, he then ushers Makoto to his bike, and together they rode again.

### 

**Niijima Residence.**

Ren and Makoto had reached their destination, at first glance Ren couldn’t believe Makoto’s house, it was huge much bigger than his. At the front he saw the garden filled with plants and flowers, some even have sprouted trees.

They walked towards the door, and once they reached it, it was time for Ren to leave.

“So..” Makoto said to break the silence, “Don’t avoid me okay..”

“That’s what i was going to say.” Ren said.

Makoto couldn’t help but to chuckle, “Who knew the leader of the Phantom Thieves would be a celestial being from somewhere else.”

“Not all celestial.” Ren said with a smirk, “Just half.”

“But i thought Demons weren’t bad?” Makoto said.

“Then you haven’t met the other me that well.” He replied. He scratches his left cheek, “Uhm.. thanks for not running away.”

“Well...” Makoto said, “After all we’ve been through as thieves, there’s not one thing that can surprise me even more, i mean we fought a literal God.”

“That is true.” He said, “Gosh even Father hated that guy when i talked to him.”

“Father?” Makoto said.

“Oh.. you know.” Ren points up to the sky, “The one from above.”

“Oh right.” Makoto said.

There was an awkward silence flowing through the air, Ren was fidgeting with his fingers, and Makoto’s hands were at her back doing the same.

Makoto’s face suddenly began to turn red, as she saw this handsome man standing infront of her, basking under the moon light, at the time she didn’t develop any feelings for boys that much, she was always focused on studying, and anything else, so she was lacking at some abilities.

In all the years she’s been with this boy, the former leader of the Phantom Thieves, she never felt the same, she would always worry at a serious note if he gets hurt, she would always be grumpy if any girl talks to him. And for the longest time, this was the same boy who defended her from that one interaction with her friend’s boyfriend.

She felt shock as to what her feelings was, she couldn’t accept that this was happening to her, but now she’s glad that it was happening to her. She needed to admit it him, for all these years she held back, but now it was time.

She took a deep breath, she was focused on his face, she couldn’t bear to hold it back any longer, as her mouth opened, the words came loose.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Makoto said.

She felt the moment, she had heard what she said, it was finally out, the beast that was changed up in her heart has now been finally released, and in the bliss of the starry sky, the wind blew as the moonlight shined even more.

She could see the boy’s face, his eyes widen for her to see his beautiful ash grey eyes, as he turned into a sudden shade of pink, while her changed into red, she puts her lips to a smile revealing her comfort of her words.

As the wind blew even more, Ren was left without any words, except only for one.

“What..?” Ren said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading my fan fic!  
(As always don’t forget to follow me on Twitter @be_viro for more shenanigans!)


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love story between a celestial and human are about to develop, things are easy but what comes next lies in the future ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back boiz.

"WOOOOOOOOOH!!!!! A loud howl was heard all over the midnight sky, the seas of endless darkness basking under the light of the moon, and the cotton clouds slowly shifted as these large wings flapped through.

Ren flew and flew as he could not think of anythings else but the pounding of his heart, "Oh bless this glory night Father!" he said as he flew higher and higher, he closes his wings and dropped face first down to the abyss, Ren pierced the sky, the wind flowing through his hair as he summits down to the ground. The face of the earth getting closer and closer towards him, he releases his wings being taken back and floating softly to the ground. As he settled back down to the ground, he retracted his wings, he was right in front of his house and without another second he goes in.

### 

"W-what?" the messy haired boy questioned. The wind blew at his face, the rays of nightly moon shined on him like a spotlight as he was standing infront of this young petite brunette.

"W-well you heard me." the brunette answered, "Would you like to go out with me?" she said, the wind continued flowing throughout the starry night sky, the leaves of the trees and bushses rattle as the chirping of the crickets can be heard.  
"U-uhm Re-"  
"YES!" the boy exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

Silence passed and the chirps began to grow more louder and the brunette stood here at awe, moments have passed again as she smiled to him, "You have my number." she said, "Text me when you get home." and she closes the door, as she closes the door she drops down to ground with both hands cupped her cheeks, she was red as a beat.

Ren like a statue outside quickly got out off his stone like pose and rushes to his bike and rode off home. Makoto heard the sound of Ren's bike crackling outside her home, she quickly snapped herself back, she headed right for her room, once she entered she grabbed her night wear as she headed for the shower to clean herself up.

**VROOOOOM!!** his bike howled through the endless streets of Shibuya itself, he pierced the sound barrier as he travels home at mach speed. He got home right away, parked his bike at his garage, he headed for his front door and opens it, he took his jacket off quickly and heads to the back of his kitchen and placed it in his laundry basket filled with his other dirty clothes. He rushes himself to his room and quickly took out his phone. There was already a few messages on his phone.

M: **"Hey Ren, hopefully you've gotten home safely"**  
**"You sounded like you were in a rush"**

Ren quickly blushed at Makoto's message.

R: **"Could you blame me?"**  
**"I got asked out by a beautiful girl such as you."**

M: **"Oh stop flattering me."**  
M: ...

Makoto was thinking about about their date on where it should be held.

M: **"So where should we head off to?"**  
**"You know any good places?"**

Ren quickly snaps out of his love strucken face and suddenly remembers that he hasn't been on a date before, in fact this was his first being on one, he quickly thinks of a nice place that both of them would be satisfied on.

R: **"Well this is my first time being on one of these dates."**  
**"Let's try out the arcade, i used to play a lot after school hours maybe you'll enjoy it as well."**

"An arcade? i've never been into one before" she said to herself, _"Though i don't want to make Ren feel bad because i declined his suggestion on where we should go."_

M: ...  
M: **"Sure, i've never been into an arcade before."******

_"Wait she hasn't been into an arcade before?"'_ Ren thought to himself, _"Should i suggest something else? i don't want her to not like it."_

R: **"Alright can't wait. :)"**  
**"So i guess i'll talk to you again in the morning?"**

M: **"Alright, i got kind of tired by everything that just happened."**

R: **"Is the whole being a celestial thing still freaking you out?"**

M: **"It is fairly new i guess you could say, but remember we did have worse."**

R: **"True, well Goodnight Makoto :)"**

M: **"Goodnight Ren, rest well okay."**

R: **"Will do ma'am."**

After all of that sweet talk Ren's fingers just acted on it's own.

R: **"Love you Makoto <3"**

"WAIT SHIT!" Ren said, as he realises what he's done. "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!" he was panicking because he doesn't know what to do, he didn't mean to suddenly drop the L word out of the blue. Makoto on the other hand was blushing intensely, her heart was pounding heavily by each beat. _"Did he just?!"_ she said to herself, she quickly took her pillow and, "MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed out a muffled sound as loud as she can, by doing this a wandering Sae just right outside her bedroom heard of it and quickly opened the door thinking that something happened to her dear sister.

"Makoto!" Sae yelled as she opened the door, "What's going on? Is there something wrong?" and as she enters her room she saw her little sister's face is crimson red. Makoto quickly jumped and looked at her sister, both of their eyes meeting, "Oh uhh.." Sae said, "I uhmm.. my mistake, i thought something was.. yeah..." she said as she closes the door slowly, Makoto feeling embaressed she buried her face underneath her covers.

Meanwhile on the other side, Ren is having an existential crisis, "Fuuuucckkkk!!! What was i thinking duuuudeee!!!" he said as he was pulling his hair lightly, "It's way too early for me to say those things! Oh my GOOOOOOD!!!" noticing what he said he quickly added, "Sorry father.." after that he was holding his phone tightly and looking at the screen so intensely waiting for her reply. and suddenly.

M: ...

Three dots appear, Ren had everything focused on this dots waiting for the message.

M: **"I love you too Ren <3"**

Ren's emotions quickly took a turn as he read those words, he couldn't but feel exitement and the rush of adrenaline got to him.

R: **"See you tomorrow. ^-^"**

M: **"See you as well Ren. <3"**

Ren immediately closed his phone and tossed it on his bed, he quickly opened the window and jumped. "WWWOOOOOOHHHHHH!!"

### 

Ren has entered his household and goes upstairs to his room, once he arrived inside he quickly closed the window that he came out of, he then proceeded to look at his mirror, his hair was somewhat a mess from all the wind that blew on him, and there was this stupid smile that he could not get rid off, he was the happiest man that night and there was no other thoughts than him going out with the girl who understood him completely, what a time to be a celestial being living under the mortal world, suddenly something was moved as he was about to got to bed, he nudged his old glasses from when he was still in Shujin.

"If it wasn't for that school, i wouldn't have even met her." he said to himself, then he perked up as if a lightbulb above his head had lit up, he goes up to his closet, he then prepares some special clothing for tomorrow, he hanged them over the doorknob of his closet and turns back facing his bed, he plants himself face first and turns around and smiles as he drifted off to sleep.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

The sound of an alarm clock blared throughout Ren's bed room, the rays of the sun pierced throughout his window and caught the attention of a sleeping angel and demon, he flutters his eyes open and wakes up to a blissful morning, he let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms, he then swings his legs off the side of his bed and planted them on the floor, he gets up and made his bed and headed downstairs, as he got down he headed right to his living room and goes straight for his vinyl and placed a record of "Pretty Odd" by "Panic! At The Disco" an instrumental sectioned played and the singer immediately sung.

_"Come save me from walking off a windowsill, Or I'll sleep in the rain.~"_

_"Don't you remember when I was a bird, And you were a map?~"_

The music played in the background and it can be heard throughout his home.

He then goes for his kitchen as he needed to start the day of with a healthy breakfast. He fixes himself up some breakfast and a cup of coffee, breakfast consists of simple omelets with some bacon on the side, and perfectly brewed black coffee, after eating breakfast he placed the dishes at the sink, he went around the back of the kitchen and started doing the laundry, he separated the colored clothes in a separate basket and poured some detergent in the washing machine and proceeds to do the non-colored first, he twisted the crank and set it to 3 minutes and then he went back to the kitchen and towards to sink, he let the water run from the faucet and grabbed a sponge and dis-washing liquid.

He proceeds to do the dishes and after that he left them to dry off on the dish rack, he then went back to the back of the kitchen and took out the non-colored and placed the colored ones in and turns it again on 3 minutes. After that Ren decided to clean up the place, he grabbed a broom and began to sweep out the dust and any other dirty thing son the ground, he went to the kitchen first then towards the living room, after that he grabbed a dust pan and picked up the trash, he dumped it into the black plastic bag and went back to the washing machine and picked off the colored clothes, now that laundry is done he went out with the black plastic bag and dumped it into the dumpster to be picked up.

"Morning Ren!" A familiar face said running, Ren turns to him and sees that it was his loud yellow haired besty Ryuji.

"Morning dude!" Ren said high-fiving Ryuji, "Nice running outfit." he said, Ryuji was a blue tracksuit, with his yellow running shoes, he had what looks like a counter on his bicep to check how many steps he's taken.

"Thanks man!" Ryuji said, he while still jogging at the same place, "What'cha doing? You're up early." he said.

"Well cleaning the house mostly, doing laundry, washing the dishes, all the normal stuff." Ren said, "What about you? You with anybody?" Ren asked.

"Yep." he said while pointing back, Ren sees Ann jogging towards Ryuji breathing slightly heavy, "We're just getting that morning glory man, and also to make her fit again." Ryuji continued, "She's been complaining that she needs to lose weight for her next shoot."

Ann finally makes it over to them both and as she got to them she already had her hands to her knees, she speaks while breathing heavily, Y-you *wheeze* could've *wheeze* w-waited for me..." Ann said, as she stretched her back and looks towards Ren, "Oh *wheeze* morning Ren.."

"Morning Ann, looks like you've been running." Ren said.

"I tried catching up to Mr. Athlete over here, he was going too fast since we started jogging." Ann said.

"Oh come oooooon." Ryuji said, "That was just the warm-up we still have a long way to go to get you fit!"

"Oh shut up!" Ann said.

Ren had noticed Ann wearing the same tracksuit design but with the complete opposite colors of Ryuji's. "So couple's tracksuit huh." Ren said.

"For once it wasn't my idea." Ann said.

"All me dude!" Ryuji said, "I thought it would look great on both of us! And of course i was right!" He said.

"Looks expensive." Ren said, "Did you pay for it? As an anniversary gift or something?"

"Oh no!" Ann said, "I payed for both of em! And they cost like.. a bunch! Like buying a thousand candies."

"Come on it's not that expensive, you're exaggerating." Ryuji said.

"Pretty sure she isn't man." Ren said.

"Well maybe a little.. hehe.." Ryuji said. "Oh that reminds me!" he exclaimed, "We should be goin now! We still have a long way to run! Byee!" he said as he jogs and waves his hands.

"Sure man, Take care." Ren said.

"Hey wait! Ryujiii!" Ann said, "Bye Ren!!" she also said as she runs to try to catch up with Ryuji.

Ren goes back inside yawning, after that whole session of cleaning the house, and talking to Ryuji and Ann, Ren flops down at the living room couch, and he begins to relax while the music was still playing. Only not noticing that he drifted to sleep.

After sometime later.

**RING! RING!**

When suddenly his door bell rung, he looked at the clock and it was around 8:00 am, his doorbell rang again and immediately he snapped to the door, he wasn't expecting visitors at this time, especially when he still has his saliva dripping from his mouth, Ren quickly rubbed it and went towards the door. _"I wonder who could this be?_

"Ren had this peep hole so he could so who was on the other side of the door, and to his surprise, "Makoto?!" he said, he saw the brunette standing outside waiting for him to answer the door, she was wearing her usual white dress blouse with a black belt, black capris and black low-heeled Mary Jane shoes, she rang the doorbell again, "Ren?" was heard outside of the door, Ren quickly opened the door and pulled Makoto in without a second thought. Makoto let out a tiny yelp as she was taken so suddenly, then Ren turns her to face him and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, "Also hi.." he bashfully said after.

Makoto examined Ren as his cheeks were getting red, "Well since everyone at my home are gone, i thought i'd come here." she said. "Also yes hi... sorry for coming so soon without warning either.

"Is that so.. but wait!" he said, "How'd you find my house?"

"Oh.. well.." she pauses, "I kinda had Sis track down where you live.. hehe.." she chuckles lightly.

"Uhuh.. it's a surprise, but a welcome one i guess." he said, "You could've just asked me you know."

"It's a little too late for that.. plus i figured you were asleep, you weren't picking up your phone." she said.

Ren had remembered that he left his phone upstairs not only that he noticed that he had his arms on her shoulders for the entire time, he quickly hides them behind his back and stood there awkwardly, the music kept playing at the background filling the void of silence, until.

"Uhm." both said in unison, the both shut themselves as they tried to let the other go first, failing to not let things get more awkward than before.

"You first.." Ren said.

"No go ahead.." Makoto said.

After deciding who should go first Ren speaks up.

"Well welcome to my house, make yourself at home." he said with a jolly smile. "I just cleaned the place so it should be sparkly clean."

"Thank you.." Makoto said shyly, "Uhmm.. i'm sorry again for coming here without you knowing and such, i just thought it would be a nice surprise since.. we are technically dating."

Ren thought of the idea as cute, he blushes for a bit and pats Makoto's head. "It's okay Makoto, you don't need to worry about that." He said, "Though it was quite a surprise, but a welcome one anyways."

Makoto blushes, while Ren stopped patting her head and lead her to the living room, Ren made her sit down as the music was still playing until Ren changes it to a vinyl with the musical artist of Utada Hikaru and her famous Japanese classic song.

_"saigo no kisu wa~"  
""the last kiss~"_

_"tabako no flavor ga shita~"  
"tasted like tobacco~"_

_"nigakute setsunai kaori~"  
"a bitter and sad smell~"_

Makoto noticed the songs switched and she smiled. "That's Utada Hikaru right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah." Ren answered, "You know of her?" he asked.

"One of the most famous singers of Japan, she dominated the musical charts in 1997, this is one of her famous songs." Makoto stated, "How could you not know of her?" she added.

Ren sat beside her listening to the song. "It's such a sad song huh." he said as he turned to Makoto.

"Well if you ever had a first love that is." Makoto said, "But yes it is, i guessed that's why she was so successful, her lyrics connected with the feelings of other people." she added, "And with her style, she's just amazing."

"She is." Ren said.

Both were admiring the music as they stopped talking, but Makoto quickly followed up.

"Did you ever had a first love before Ren?" Makoto asked.

As Ren heard those words, his memories snapped, flashbacks of Ren's past began to flash before him and Makoto snapped her fingers to pull Ren back. Ren then came back to the real world and answered her question, "N-no! I never had one.." he said.

"Me too, i was never really into crushes, more on studying." she said.

Ren quickly wiped a sweat from his forehead and eased a little bit. _"Just chill out Ren.. it's all in the past."_ Ren said to himself, then he looked towards Makoto, _"It's the present now.. it doesn't matter anymore."_ he said to himself, he then noticed his hands were almost touching Makoto's, he looked at her again and he placed his hands on top of hers, and Makoto jumped for a bit and she turns her eyes to Ren, "R-ren?" she said, and Ren placed his head on Makoto's shoulders. Makoto's face turned into a deep shade of red, she wasn't used to this, but she let out a smile and tilted her head on top of Ren's as they sat there while listening to the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! Hopefully i didn't disappoint you guys ( and for disappearing like a months) but anyways!
> 
> I'm back and will post more soon! See y'all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again everyone for reading! And thank you for all the support again!
> 
> I hope to make you guys happy and satisfied with this story!  
Love you all! <3
> 
> (Don’t forget to follow me on Twitter @be_viro for more shenanigans!)


End file.
